Viendo Como Serpiente
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: Luna solo contestó con un dicho muggle que Harry conocía muy bien "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver". Pero Draco si puede ver, es solo que lo hace de una manera diferente. Universo de THBM. Visto desde el punto de vista de Draco. Drarry.
1. De chismes y motes ridículos

**Nada es mío.**

Hola chicos, otra vez aquí, sacándole más jugo a THBM. Espero que no se harten de lo mismo. Me habían pedido que hiciera un capítulo con la reacción de Draco ante Harry rompiendo con Greg, y yo me dije a mi misma: _¡Esa idea es genial!_ Y luego me pregunté: _¿Por qué limitarme a eso?_ Y así nació este nuevo _(no tan nuevo)_ fanfic, dentro del universo de THBM. Me dirán que no soy original y que no tengo ideas nuevas pero _¡Yo quiero hacerlo!_ Y de verdad espero que les guste, fue un reto escribir desde el punto de vista de Draco. Los capítulos no serán largos y tratarán únicamente de lo que se vio en The Heartbreak Messenger. Lo sé, lo sé. Decepcionante. Meter los drabbles sería muy problemático, así que me conformo con esto. Aunque tal vez pueda hacer algunos drabbles desde el punto de vista de Draco también, ya que estamos… Uf! Les digo, las ideas no paran. Espero que disfruten este bebé, como siempre el primer capítulo es muy aburrido, introducción y todo eso.

No es necesario haber leído _The Heartbreak Messenger_ para entender, pero si les termina gustando este, se los recomiendo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De chismes y motes ridículos:**

.

.

Se acomodó en el marco de la ventana, mientras escuchaba a Pansy hablar de lo horrible que era el nuevo corte de Astoria _(¿quién?),_ asintiendo en acuerdo. Observó el fondo del lago negro a través del vidrio encantado de las mazmorras, en busca de una distracción. Tres selkies se acercaron, atraídas seguramente por el llamativo color de su cabello, a lo que la Slytherin golpeó el cristal, ahuyentándolas. Viró los ojos con molestia, buscando alrededor algún otro entretenimiento. Lamentablemente su vista se detuvo en la entrada de la sala común, donde la recientemente formada pareja, entraba. Y si, ahí estaban Gregory con cara de idiota, cargando las cosas de Bulstrode, que no parecía nada feliz, pero bueno, no había nada raro en eso.

Draco suspiró, mirando con lástima al grandote, totalmente perdido ante los insultos indirectos de Millicet _(arpía cruel)_. Eso no iba a durar, pero ¿Quién era él para acabar con las ilusiones de su amigo?

Las clases habían comenzado hace tres semanas y el curso no pintaba para ser nada espectacular. Los mismos maestros mediocres de siempre _(con excepción de Snape, obviamente)_ , los mismos compañeros de curso ridículos _(Weasley y Potter ¿Tenía que aclararlo?)_ y los mismos chismes aburridos de siempre _(¿Quién mierda era Astoria?)_. Si no fuera porque tenía una distracción apropiada _(miró disimuladamente a Zabini)_ ya se hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina a sí mismo de puro fastidio _(y hubiera terminado haciéndole compañía a Myrtle la Llorona, al menos ella parecía una compañía interesante)._

Suspiró resignándose a escuchar la cháchara de la pelinegra, deseando por todos los magos que alguien llegara y lo asesinara. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Zabini subir a los dormitorios, solo. Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras por fuera ponía una cara de horror y le informaba a Parkinson que las gemelas Carrow estaban usando vestidos a juego, lo que provocó que la chica chillara y fuera en su búsqueda para hacerlas cambiarse, antes de que se atrevieran a salir así.

Con disimulo se dirigió escaleras arriba, rumbo a los dormitorios.

.

* * *

 _._

 _-¿Que Potter hizo qué?_ -susurró Draco, incrédulo.

-Lo que oyes.- ni se molestó en susurrar Pansy.- Escuché a unos Ravenclaws comentarlo en Herbología…

-De seguro fue cosa de una vez.- interrumpió el italiano, pasando un brazo frente al rostro de la Slytherin en busca de un plato de bizcochos. Pansy lo apartó bruscamente y siguió contándole a Draco, el único interesado el último chime, al parecer.

-No, antes había terminado con Susan Bones…

-Espera, no entiendo.- alzó una mano el rubio, para detenerla, provocando que bufara molesta.- _¿Estaba con ambas?_ Eso es de mal gusto, incluso para alguien como Potter. Si yo fuera ellas, lo hubiera colgado de la Torre de Astronomía de los huev…

Zabini atragantándose evitó que terminara la oración. Solo pudo alzar una ceja ante la imagen del chico, tratando se pasarse la comida con jugo de calabaza. Parkinson, ya harta de las interrupciones, se dispuso a terminar de una vez por todas lo que iba a decir.

-No, Finnigan andaba con Susan Bones, Anthony Golstein salía con Marietta Edgecome.- viró los ojos la chica, ante el obtuso rubio _(¿por qué se juntaba con ellos si quiera?)._ Crabbe le daba palmaditas en la espalda al italiano, que seguía tosiendo.- Potter terminó con ellas a cambio de un favor.- soltó una risita.- la chica Ravenclaw casi lo asesina…

-¿Potter termina parejas?- inquirió repentinamente interesada Millicent, haciendo que a Pansy le brillaran los ojos y Draco la mirara con sospecha. Gregory y Vincet apartaron la mirada de sus montañas de comida y Theodore Nott la miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Eso no es todo.- se acercó más a la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo ultra secreto. Se encantó cuando los demás la imitaron, con excepción de Zabini, que seguía tomando jugo de calabaza como si su vida dependiera de ello _,_ absortos en la historia que contaba.- Escuché a unos Gryffindors de sexto llamarlo _Mensajero de los Corazones Rotos_.

Ante lo último, Blaise terminó escupiendo todo el jugo de calabaza encima de Astoria Greengrass, haciendo reír a toda la mesa y ocultando la verdadera razón de las carcajadas del selecto grupo de Malfoy. Al menos ahora Draco ya sabía quién era la chica _(y sí, su corte de cabello era horrible)._

 _._

* * *

.

Aún no estoy segura de haber explicado todo bien. Aunque supongo que está bien, teniendo en cuenta que Draco no lo entendería tampoco a la primera.

SE LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO. Trabajar con Zabini será difícil, por que hay que ponerlo en el pedestal de Draco, se para los que siguen esta historia esta en el fondo del fondo, pero voy a tener que ponerlo amable y comprensivo. _*vomita*_ La verdad me gustará trabajar con un buen Blaise _(uno que me agrade)_ , aunque al final resulte ser una mentira :(

¿No les encanta el grupito de Draco? Siempre me ha gustado la idea del "Cuarteto de Plata" _(Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theo)_ como opuesto del "Trío de Oro". ¿Pero entonces qué pasa con Greg y Vince? Los gorilas de Malfoy que lo acompañan a todas partes ¡y lo protegen de todo! _(meh...)_

Siempre me ha resultado interesante que en la amistad de Harry, Ron y Hermione no entre nadie más, a veces Neville y Luna o Ginny, pero nunca de la manera en que se vinculan los Slytherins. No sé, siento que están más unidos. Tal vez porque se supone, se conocen desde pequeños.

Ya, too much. Dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	2. De arpías crueles y mentiras piadosas

**Me gustaría estar emparentada con JKR, pero soy más mexicana que el pozole. (¡AJUA!)**

Un favorito y cinco follows. Tendré que conformarme... Después de este capítulo empiezan las interacciones Drarrycas (?) *-* Me encantan mis Crabbe y Goyle, son como los gemelos Tweedledee y Tweedledum JAJA. ¿Ustedes que piensan de Pansy? ¿Debo hacerla insoportable o comprensiva? ¿Y Theo?

Bueno, he de decirles que empezaré a subir los capítulos cada Jueves, sino lo subo entonces, se pueden quejar. ¡Intentaré ser responsable!

Espero que disfruten este bebé.

.

* * *

.

 **De arpías crueles y mentiras piadosas:**

.

Resopló moviendo un mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara. La práctica no lo había dejado tan satisfecho como esperaba. Los holgazanes de su equipo estaban por mucho, debajo del equipo de Gryffindor _(su orgullo se estaba mancillando, de solo pensarlo)_. A su lado, Greg trastabilló, haciendo que le prestase atención por un momento, alejando la vista cuando vio que estaba bien.

Pensó en Bulstrode y la sospechosa plática que tuvo con Goldstein, cuando lo abordó al final de la clase de Runas Antiguas. Recordó la cara de horror del Ravenclaw cuando Millicent se le había acercado, seguramente pensando que iba a morir a golpes, y el alivio que obtuvo cuando lo único que recibió fueron palabras secas _(que lamentablemente, no alcanzó a escuchar)_. No podía estar seguro, pero tenía la sospecha que hablaban de Potter y su más reciente adquirido pasatiempo. Rió para sí mismo recordando la tarde después del almuerzo. Se la habían pasado burlándose del cuatro ojos y el estúpido apodo que ahora cargaba. Y es que _¿en serio?_ Incluso Draco se sentía renuente de llamarlo así, por el simple hecho de que esas ridículas palabras salieran de su boca.

Y como si tuviera boca de profeta, Potter apareció a la mitad del corredor, luciendo pequeño e insignificante _(y sorpresivamente solo)._ Draco sonrió con sorna, no había tenido tiempo de burlarse apropiadamente del Gryffindor.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, San Potter.- dijo, poniendo una sonrisa mordaz. Luego recordó el nuevo apodo ridículo y decidió usarlo. Hizo el amago de haber olvidado algo, todo usando sus perfectas dotes actorales.- ¡Oh! Que tonto, olvidé que ahora te gusta que te digan _"Mensajero de Corazones Rotos"_.- sintió el mote salado en su garganta, que poco original.- ¿De verdad, Potter? Hasta a mí me da pena.- la reacción del moreno no se hizo esperar.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Malfoy?- dijo, al parecer sin estar al tanto de lo que se hablaba a sus espaldas, eso solo hizo a Draco sonreír más.

-Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez de tu nueva afición por los motes ridículos.-dijo, y esperó el apoyo de sus compañeros, pero las burlas que esperaba nunca llegaron. Volteó hacia atrás, extrañado, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba. Al parecer Potter se preguntaba lo mismo, porque lo imitó.

-Salazar, esto no está pasando…- susurró, virando los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo ridículos que estaban siendo sus compañeros de casa al temerle a Potter, luego de burlarse toda una tarde de su situación.

Sin embargo y de repente, un mal presentimiento lo retuvo. _Pero Millicent no sería capaz, claro que no_. Miró a Potter enojado, mitad por el simple hecho de verlo, mitad porque no había podido burlarse adecuadamente de él. Avanzó hacia las duchas, sin olvidar empujar a Potter con el hombro al pasar junto a él, disfrutando internamente cuando lo hizo caer. Pero fue el mismo Potter quién lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡Goyle! Eh… Tengo que hablar contigo…

 _No. Oh no, esa maldita perra…_

Los demás rezagados tuvieron el descaro de lucir aliviados. No pudo evitar mirar a Greg, con los ojos como platos, sin poder creer que la bruta de Bulstrode se atreviera a terminar con él de esa manera. Se sintió ridículo al pasar su vista de uno a otro, de Potter a Goyle, en espera de que todo fuera nada más que un mal entendido.

 _No, no, Potter era un Gryffindor. No se atrevería…_

-Verás, eh… Goyle. Bulstrode me ha dicho…- _La mierda_. ¿Era hoy el día de romper las expectativas de Draco Malfoy o qué? Miró a Greg, que lucía destrozado y luego le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Potter, atrapando la mirada de lástima que Vincent le mandaba al más alto. Potter tuvo la decencia de lucir culpable.- Tal vez quieras hablar de esto en otro lado…- Escuchó a Gregory sollozar y quiso ahorrarle la humillación. Se acercó rápidamente a él, tomando su brazo con cuidado, sabiendo que debía tenerle consideración. No en vano el chico llevaba años con un enamoramiento enfermizo _(que le provocaba arcadas a Draco)_ con Millicent. El tema debía ser tratado con minuciosidad. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le iba a costar alegrar a su autonombrado guardaespaldas.

-Sabemos exactamente lo que vas a decir, Potter.- dijo, lo más ácidamente que pudo y escupiendo el apellido del Gryffindor.- puedes largarte ahora…

-No.- lo interrumpió para su gran sorpresa, Greg. No pudo evitar mirarlo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.- quiero que me lo diga, los veré en la sala común.- Draco supo que apenas era capaz de hablar por el _(ridículo a su parecer)_ llanto que aguantaba. Bulstrode ni siquiera valía la pena, había monstruosidades por todos lados…

Sintiéndose solo un poquito despechado, decidió irse. Después de todo, si Gregory no quería su ayuda, él no sería el tonto que se la daría. Utilizó la peor mirada de su arsenal y se la lanzó a Potter, al cual al parecer no le bastaba haberlo humillado en su primer año, ahora también a sus amigos. Se fue jaloneando a Vincent por el brazo, directamente a la sala común. No quería lidiar con los cuchicheos del equipo cuando llegara a los baños, suficiente tenía ya con recoger los pedazos de Greg por el resto del mes.

.

* * *

.

-Y entonces le dijo ¡Que merecía algo mejor!- Draco cubrió su boca con la mano, cubriendo la mueca de estupefacción de su rostro. Crabbe a su lado, asentía vigorosamente, animado por el relato.- Y Harry me dijo que no me preocupara, que llegaría alguna otra chica o que quizás Milly lo pensara mejor…- _alguna otra loca*_ , pensó Draco, cruelmente. No había manera que Millicent se arrepintiera, pensó, mientras se debatía entre vomitar o reír a carcajadas por la estupidez que Potter se había inventado. Espera un segundo…

 _-¿Harry?-_ inquirió, pálido. Que Greg lo llamara por su nombre solo podía significar que…

-Sí, ya no quiero molestarlo. Fue muy amable.

-¡Te metió desnudo en un armario en segundo año! _¡CON CRABBE_!- intentó el rubio, pero era muy tarde.

-Nunca pudimos probar…- pero Draco se desconectó de la conversación. Maldito Potter y su maldita vena Gryffindor. Aunque internamente _(muy en el fondo)_ agradecía el no tener que lidiar con un lloroso Gregory Goyle por el resto del año. Ya había sido suficiente lidiar con uno enamorado, gracias. Además, todavía quedaba la duda. _¿Por qué?_ No le agradaban a Potter _(ni él a ellos)_ cualquiera disfrutaría de ver sufrir a su enemigo. Tenía que admitir que, aunque ridículo, la historia había convencido a Greg _(y al parecer también a Vincent)_. No muchos se daban cuenta de lo delicados que eran esos dos. De hecho, desde que los conoció se había dado cuenta de que no eran lo que parecían, necesitaban de cuidado, como mascotas _(y a Draco nunca lo habían dejado tener mascotas)_.Tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando, cuando la sentencia salió de los labios de Gregory. –Me gustaría que tampoco lo molestaras.

 _Mierda._

 _._

* * *

.

*Aww, piensan igual *-* _(Recuerden que Harry piensa lo mismo en THBM)_

He llegado a la conclusión de que mi Draco es algo mal hablado. Releí THBM y Harry apenas piensa algunas groserías menores, en cambio este chico... jaja que cosas.

Este capítulo es la contraparte de De chicas perras y llantos penosos. Pero supongo que lo saben. Espero que les esté gustando y no duden en preguntarme alguna duda, decirme si me equivoco, o vomitar de lo horrendo que es.

Los quiere

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	3. De promesas y chismes jugosos

**Si Harry Potter fuera mío, el tonto Gryffindor hubiera tomado la mano de Draco en primer año... (...jalado y matado a besos).**

 **.**

* * *

 **De promesas inquebrantables y chismes jugosos:**

.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia su clase de pociones. Iban temprano, pero Draco no tenía intenciones de toparse con nadie, mucho menos de que algún listillo les ganara su puesto justo al frente de la clase. Gregory y Vincent apenas podían seguirle el paso, dando pequeños trotes de vez en cuando, platicando de _Merlín sabe qué_. A Draco no podía importarle menos.

Como era de esperarse, no había nadie dentro cuando llegó. Suspiró contento y se dirigió a su mesa. Se sentó entre sus dos compañeros y los miró jugar un rato. Vincent no tardó en tomar la palabra.

-¿Vas a hablar con Potter entonces?- Draco gruñó, presionándose en su asiento. Gregory atacó también.

-Dijiste que ya no lo molestarías…

-¡Yo no lo molesto! ¡El empieza siempre!- las miradas suspicaces que le dirigieron sus amigos, no lo tranquilizaron.- Pues no respondo si _él_ es quien me provoca…

-Draco, ¿Cómo va a saber que no lo vas a molestar más, si no se lo dices?

-Es cierto.- concordó Vince.- Ustedes siempre están a la defensiva.

-Podrían ser amigos.- señaló el más alto. _¿Amigos?_ JA. El infierno se iba a congelar primero.

-¿Quién dijo que _yo_ quiero ser su amigo?

-En primer año lo querías.- dijo Greg. Malfoy gruñó molesto, detestando que le recordaran esa oscura parte de su infancia.- Vamos Draco.- dijo, regresando a su juego.- Sabes que no es tan malo, _lo sabes_

En ese momento, el Gryffindor hizo su entrada al salón de pociones. Draco lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando como le devolvía el saludo a Gregory _(bastante incómodo)._ Se sentó en una mesa apartada a ellos y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Ahora que lo veía bien, pudo notar que estaba molesto. Era extraño que estando de ese humor no hubiera provocado a Draco, tal vez si era él quien empezaba, después de todo… Goyle le dio tal codazo en las costillas, que casi lo hace caerse de la silla, señalando con la cabeza a Potter. El rubio tomo aire, virando los ojos y encaminándose a la mesa sonde el pelinegro se encontraba. Miró atrás varias veces, siendo animado por los otros dos. Cuando estuvo frente al ojiverde, pidió paciencia a Salazar.

-Mira Potter, no sé qué bicho te picó para hacer lo que hiciste, pero a mí no me engañas…- comenzó, sin notar que el Gryffindor no lo estaba escuchando.- He decidido ignorarte por el resto del año, siéntete agradecido… ¿Potter?- frunció el seño, siguiento la mirada del moreno, que se dirigía a ningún lado. Molesto al verse ignorado gritó.- ¡Potter!

Claramente funcionó, pensó, cuando el moreno saltó en su puesto con los ojos sorprendidos, posándose sobre él. La respuesta inmediata fue un grosero _¿¡Qué!?._ Pensó en burlarse de él, por lo ridículo de su reacción, pero luego recordó a los dos chicos detrás de él. Giró los ojos, dispuesto a hacer lo prometido. No tenían que ser amigos, en absoluto. Era una… ¡tregua! Exacto. Era demasiado listo para su propio bien. Eso no quería decir que tenía que hablarle bonito a Potter ¿cierto?

-Escucha esto, y escúchalo bien porque solo lo voy a repetir una vez.- Se apoyó en la mesa, acercándose, intentando que los otros dos no lo escucharan.

-¡Ni hablar!- lo interrumpió el más bajo. Sorprendiendo al rubio.- No voy a cortar a Parkinson por ti, me va a cortar los…- entre molesto y divertido por las locas ideas del cuatro ojos, lo único que se le ocurrió para callarlo fue darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No seas estúpido! – gritó/susurró. Y sin saber porqué tuvo la necesidad aclaró.- No salgo con Pansy…

-¿No?- la reacción de Potter le causó curiosidad. De repente parecía más interesado en lo que Draco quería decirle. Al rubio le gustó esa sensación, teniendo en cuenta que para lo único que el moreno lo miraba o hablaba era para insultarlo o atacarlo, aunque fuera recíproco.

No claro que…- se interrumpió, ¿Qué diablos hacía? Se supone que solo iba a pasarle el recado a Potter, no a hacer migas con él.- Escucha, no era eso lo que iba a decir.

-Oh.- el rubio entrecerró los ojos, intentando calificar al Gryffindor. Después de intercambiar esas tres líneas con él, podía ver _levemente_ a lo que Greg se refería. El mismo que estaba feliz jugando con Vince luego de que _el amor de su vida_ , lo botara de la peor manera. Y contra todo pronóstico, era gracias a Potter. Apretó los labios, esperando no arrepentirse de lo siguiente que haría.

-Arg…- _A la mierda_ , pensó.- Gracias…- la palabra le supo amarga. Casi valió la pena cuando vio a Potter boquear, incrédulo. Apenas siendo capaz de articular palabras.

-¿Qué que?

-Por mentirle a Greg.- el moreno tuvo la desfachatez de lucir ofendido.- Por favor, ni en un millón de años Millicent diría tremenda mariconada, tienes suerte de que Gregory no sea muy…- pensó en la palabra correcta, no quería decir lo que pensaba pues sonaría como un insulto.

-¿Listo?

-…Perspicaz.- dijo finalmente, sorprendido de que el Gryffindor dijera lo que había estado pensando, vaya ironía. Lo miró un segundo, para después echarse a reír ambos. De nuevo le gustó, nunca se había reído _con_ Potter, era extraño… Dejó de reír al instante, asustándose por la naturalidad con la que estaban hablando y se resistió. – Escucha, a Greg le agradas ahora.- trató de llenar de seriedad sus palabras. Viendo como el moreno abría los ojos con sorpresa, buscando automáticamente con la mirada al susodicho.- Esto no quiere decir que somos amigos ¿Escuchaste? Tómalo como una tregua.- el rubio se felicitó por recordar lo que iba a decir, se estaba sintiendo un poco confundido, la mirada insatisfecha del Gryffindor.- Cuando Gregory olvide su afección a ti, seremos enemigos de nuevo.- esta vez ignoró la posible respuesta del chico y se alejó, tratando de olvidar la mirada decepcionada del mismo. El aula se iba llenando poco a poco.

Se obligó a no mirarlo por el resto de la hora, tratando de decidir si le gustaba o no, esa sensación que le provocaba el ojiverde, en la boca del estómago.

.

* * *

.

Cuando esa misma tarde entró a la sala común, se encontró con una escena poco recurrente. La sala se dividía en dos grandes grupos. El chico Montgomery estaba cubriendo su nariz, que sangraba profusamente, mientras era resguardado por algunos chicos de años superiores. Del otro lado, una de las gemelas _(ni idea cual y tampoco le importaba)_ lloraba y su hermana, varita en mano, la consolaba. No fue difícil sumar dos más dos. Sonrió para sus adentros, Pansy no estaba por ningún lado. Iba a morirse cuando supiera que Draco se había enterado del chisme primero.

Cuando la sala común se vació y solo unas cuantas personas _(probablemente con las mismas intenciones que Draco)_ quedaban. Se acercó al par con la intención de obtener respuestas. Animadas por el apoyo recibido por su casa _(si claro)_ , no se negaron a contar lo sucedido.

Draco no podía esperar para _(burlarse)_ ver a Potter.

.

* * *

.

Notas:

 **MeimiCaro:** tú y yo seremos amigas jaja. Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso. ¡Yo también quiero que la perspectiva de Draco cambie! No puedo esperar para escribir su confusión y su dilema más grande, ¿Blaise o Harry? ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Juliana E:** Oh, stop it you! (se sonroja) _Preciosidad_ , me encantó. El próximo capítulo tendrá más serpientes *masajea sus manos macabramente* He esperado para escribir el capítulo de Lavender en la perspectiva de Draco, sin duda es cuando empieza a verlo diferente. Aunque también es cuando Harry los encuentra a él y a Zabini, sin estar seguro que hacían… Para nada es un review horrible, me alegro muchísimo. ¡Espero leerte pronto y gracias por comentar!

 **AnataYume:** ¡Hola tú! Es exactamente para eso que la estoy escribiendo. Espero que te guste y ¡Gracias por el review!

¿Me creen si les digo que ya escribí el penúltimo capítulo y ni siquiera tengo los demás? Está tan deprimente que me estoy replanteando reescribirlo. Como sea, estoy teniendo un bloqueo, al menos eso pensaba hasta que escribí este. Supongo que es más fácil porque solo me guío de algo que ya escribí… Ténganme paciencia con los drabbles y no me odien por perder el tiempo con esa de Naruto que anda bailando por ahí jaja.

Ya saben, dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón, aquí abajito.

Los quiere.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	4. De serpientes dadivosas y leones astutos

**No soy dueña de Harry Potter, tampoco de El Mensajero de Corazones Rotos.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De serpientes dadivosas y leones astutos**

Independientemente de lo que su madre pensara, Draco decidió que empujar a su acompañante dentro de un aula en desuso no era una falta tan grave a sus exquisitos modales.

Así que no, cuando de la nada empujó a Blaise, que pegando un grito de sorpresa casi cayó de cara al piso, no se sintió extremadamente mal. Nada mal, en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta que había estado siendo ignorado por el mismo moreno por toda la semana. De hecho, Draco estaba casi seguro que había comenzado desde que se enteraron de que Potter estaba haciéndola de rompecorazones…

-¿Qué diablos, Draco?

El rubio sacó la varita, haciendo a Zabini tragar saliva. La mirada de culpabilidad en la cara del italiano no calmó las oleadas de furia que emanaban de él. _Odiaba_ ser ignorado y Zabini lo _sabía_. El moreno ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca antes de que Draco le lanzara una maldición. Persiguió al moreno por toda el aula por que _(el muy bastardo)_ esquivaba los hechizos. Y es que el rubio no le había dado tiempo de sacar la varita si quiera.

-¡Draco! ¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- gritó el moreno, usando una mesa como escudo. Draco le concedió el beneficio de la duda.-… es que… he tenido muchos deberes.- el rubio frunció el ceño, alzando la varita. Blaise se encogió sobre si mismo.- ¡Incluso no he terminado! Pero justo ahora estaba buscándote porque me di cuenta que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos…

Draco alzó una ceja ante la mentira, pero decidió pasarla por alto. A fin de cuentas, Pansy le diría que era exactamente lo que Blaise había estado haciendo.

-¿Y exactamente de qué tienes tantos deberes?- preguntó guardando su varita. Ignoró el suspiro de alivio del moreno y se acercó, notando que seguía tenso. Pensó en presionarlo para atraparlo en la mentira, pero el sonido de pasos apresurados interrumpió su planeación.

 _-¡Potter!_

Reconoció la voz como la de ese Hufflepuff mediocre que había cometido el error de coquetear con la psicópata de Abbot y, compadeciéndose de Potter, se acercó a la puerta. Zabini lo miró extrañado, tal vez incluso un poco feliz por la distracción. Draco viró los ojos al oír a Potter dar vueltas en su lugar, buscando un escondite. Sacó el brazo agarrando lo primero que estuvo a su alcance (que resultó ser la solapa de la túnica del cuatro ojos) y lo jaló hacia sí. Cerró la puerta con el pie y le cubrió la boca a Potter con la mano, manteniendo en un extraño abrazo que _(no claro que no)_ le hizo sentir cosas raras.

Afuera, el Hufflepuff maldijo su suerte y se alejó. Cuando se aseguró que no había moros en la costa, soltó a Potter, no significando esto que se alejara. Potter se quedó ahí, sin voltear a mirarlo, Draco sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, eso estuvo cerca.

El salto que pegó el Gryffindor valió totalmente la pena. Incluso con una varita apuntando a su cara. Fingió extrañeza y alzó los brazos en señal de redención.

-Tranquilízate Potter, no muerdo.- Potter bajó la varita aliviado, al menos eso le pareció. Decidió fastidiarlo solo un poco, por los buenos tiempos.- Bueno, no mucho…

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? No tengo tiempo para…- sin embargo, su reacción fascinó a Draco ¿Era eso un sonrojo?- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Draco miró detrás de él a Blaise acercarse, probablemente tratando de escapar.

-No te pongas así, Potter.- contestó el italiano, a punto de pasarlo.- Draco, por alguna razón, te ha salvado el pellejo. Finch-Fletchey está saliendo con Abbot, esa chica, Hufflepuff o no, te hubiera cruciado hasta el cansancio.- No puso evitar reír ante la verdad del comentario. No iba dejar escapar a Blaise, de todas formas. Sin embargo, prestarle atención al Slytherin se le hacía más difícil cuando Potter estaba en la habitación.

-Mira Potter, nosotros estábamos hablando, ha sido casualidad haberte escuchado.- súbitamente recordó una pequeña información que tenía bajo la manga.-…Pero sin duda hay algo que quería decirte.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Zabini miraba la puerta anhelante, así que rodeo su cintura con un brazo diciendo _de aquí no te escapas_.

-Claro…

-Escuche por ahí el nombre del inventor de tu estúpido mote…-Potter pareció salir de una ensoñación y lo miró murmurando ¿Qué? No pudo evitar gruñir, ¿Era la semana de ignorar a Malfoy?- ¿Es que tienes algún déficit de atención o simplemente eres idiota?

Absorbido como estaba no notó como su agarre en Zabini se aflojó, dándole la oportunidad de zafarse.

-Draco…- regresó su atención a Zabini, que quitaba su brazo de su cintura.- Debo irme, tengo deberes de Aritmancia…- y salió casi corriendo, golpeando a Potter con el hombro. Draco pestaño varias veces, no entendiendo qué había sucedido.

-Pero…- _Espera ¿Aritmancia? Ese bastardo…_

-No sabía que Zabini tomaba Aritmancia…- dijo, para llenar el silencio.

-No la lleva.

-Oh… um… entonces por qué…

Lo miró mal, no estaba de humor para lidiar con su (para nada adorable) falta de percepción. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de imaginar a Zabini bajo una de sus peores maldiciones. Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Dijiste algo sobre motes?

Se sorprendió a si mismo casi olvidando qué le iba a decir a Potter. Escondió una sonrisa de suficiencia detrás de una cara de indiferencia.

-Lavender Brown.- se limitó a decir, casi saboreando la venganza.

-¿Eh?- Solo pudo girar los ojos, exasperado.

-Tu elocuencia me sorprende.- dijo, mirándose las uñas, como si por dentro no estuviera ansioso por una reacción.- Fue difícil de averiguar y solo lo hice para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad. Pero Brown es una zorra y la odio, así que te informo Mensajero que fuiste nombrado* por ella.

-¿Qué?... ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Justo la reacción que esperaba.- se burló, saboreando la visión de los ojos verdes de Potter abriéndose más y más, mientras caía en cuenta.- Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a cortar unos genitales. Con permiso.

Que Zabini ni pensara por un segundo que se había olvidado de él.

.

* * *

.

Después de haber arrastrado _(literalmente)_ a Zabini rumbo a la enfermería, fingir demencia y pretender haberlo encontrado de esa manera, ante Madam Ponfrey (que no le creyó absolutamente nada) y salir de ahí con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia (por que Pomfrey no podía probar nada), se dirigió al gran comedor.

Antes de entrar, sacudió su túnica con las manos un poco, y se aseguró que su cabello estuviera en su lugar. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto entrar (con la barbilla en alto) ni se hubiera imaginado que momentos antes había maldecido a Zabini (en un lugar un tanto radical). No pudo evitar que una sonrisa afilada se pusiera en sus labios, al recordar lo sucedido.

Ignoró el ridículo desplante de Pansy al empujar a un chico de primero, no es como que fuera a sentarse con ella (en público), conociendo su fama. Ocupo su puesto usual, junto en medio de Crabbe y Goyle, tenía que asegurarse de que esos dos comieran algo más que golosinas. Sintió el peso de una mirada en él y al alzar la vista lo primero que vio fue a Potter. Levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa maliciosa, demasiado viniendo de un Gryffindor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, jamás había visto tan expresión en Potter…

No pudo pensar demasiado en ello, pues un grito más adelante en la mesa de Gryffindor llenó el salón, solo a unos cuantos asientos alejada de Harry, a Lavender Brown le salían raíces moradas de las orejas que terminaban en bocas, pero eso no era todo, las bocas gritaban _¡Cierra la boca! ¡Chismosa! ¡Bocona!_ Cada vez que la chica intentaba decir algo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el cual, trato de entender exactamente qué estaba pasando. La comprensión lo golpeó como un rayo y la risa subió burbujeando por su garganta. Slytherin por supuesto, fue el primero en reaccionar y poco a poco las otras casas empezaron a reírse. Pero Draco no les prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando ese momento. Apenas escuchó otra oleada de insultos _¡Soplona! ¡Mentirosa!_ _Y no pudo evitar que la oleada de carcajadas que soltó a continuación. Entre risas, un curioso pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza._

 _¡Potter era una serpiente!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Abordó al moreno en clase de pociones. Incapaz de dejar pasar el momento de hablar sobre ese espectacular despliegue de astucia (que era tan raro en los Gryffindors). Se levantó de la silla para buscar los ingredientes para la poción del día y fue directo hacia Potter, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Fascinante Potter.- murmuró, solo para ellos.- Uno podría llegar a pensar que le prestas atención a Sprout. ¿Te fijaste en ella? Se debatía entre llorar de orgullo o de risa.- no pudo evitar la pequeña risilla que salió de su boca, cuando de algún modo posó su mirada en la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore solo sonreía negando con la cabeza, mientras que McGonagall lucía horrorizada y Severus cubría sospechosamente su boca con una servilleta.

Potter lo miró anonadado por un segundo y después (no estaba seguro si lo había imaginado) infló el pecho con orgullo.

-Sinceramente pensé que le gritarías en tu sala común…- dijo, falto de otras palabras. Y continuó tomando ingredientes pensando que era muy cierto, cualquier Gryffindor, probablemente le hubiera exigido una explicación, en privado.-…muy Slytherin de tu parte.

-No tienes ni idea.- fue lo único que contestó el moreno y el no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa maliciosa.

Poco después de eso, Snape retiró a Weasley y a Potter de la clase. Seguramente porque no paraban de hablar y no prestaban atención. Compartió una última mirada cómplice con el Gryffindor. Su curiosidad aún no estaba saciada, y es que, estaba seguro de que Potter escondía una serpiente debajo de ese disfraz de león.

.

* * *

.

AFTER SO MANY TIME, FINALLY!

Si, si, si… soy cruel. Están regresando viejos hábitos pero haré lo posible por evitarlo...

Lamento muchísimo el tiempo que me ha tomado subir esto. He tenido esa falta de inspiración que ataca solo una historia en particular. Escribir otras cosas sin embargo me ha ayudado bastante. Espero trabajar en los siguientes capítulos y terminar a este pequeño pronto. Vamos lento pero seguro (?)

¡Muchas gracias a **Guest** , **AnataYume** , **Kokoa Kirkland** , **AngelNegro** , por comentar! Espero les guste este capítulo ;)

Dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón por favor.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
